


Beginning at the End

by orphan_account



Category: Micronauts (IDW Comics), ROM (IDW Comics)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Armor Kink, Cyborgs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Human Genitalia, Robot Sex, They're high percentage cyborgs who unfortunately didn't get dicks but they Make It Work, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lack of genitalia, micronauts spoilers, takes place before/during Issue #3-4 of Rom & The Micronauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mere hours from an assault that could mean the end for both Rom, and Acroyear, they decide to take a moment to figure out their relationship.Alternatively, two high percentage cyborgs hook up for a night, and they're sappier than any one night stand has any right to be.Pretty readable without knowing too much about Rom or Micronauts.





	Beginning at the End

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to work on my main fic, bc i've been digging through the dumpster to find more IDW content before g2 starts, and I fell in love with these two, and I really couldn't get anything done. So here it is. A sleepless night's worth of writing, and an afternoon's worth of editing.

_ “There is more than one way to express love. What are your limitations? Are you trapped within your armor? Can your face plate be removed?” _

 

Acroyear was pacing through their ship. Usually in the absence of a fight, the warrior would be seeking one out, or centering himself for the next battle, or just plain waste time until it arrived. There was a hostile space station, unaffiliated with the wraiths within warp distance, but oddly, it  _ wasn’t  _ fighting he was after. Or centering himself. Or even his well enjoyed chore of maintaining his equipment. Yet he couldn’t relax. Not with the silver knight’s  -  _ Rom’s  _ \- words echoing in his mind. An unrelenting tension that clawed at his head. A part of his psyche that he had assumed to be long gone, or plain edited out.

 

The interest he showed… the concern, the  **care** . 

  
  
  
  


_ “The heart is not concerned with appearances or convenience. It follows its own counsel.” _

 

Rom had spoken of love. Rom had asked him how capable he was of physical contact. Rom had shown him his true face - Rom had seen Acroyear’s face. Rom had made his thoughts on the matter of love quite clear. If anyone were to accept an old, war-bred of an unstable model, Rom would be at the top of the list, despite the short time they had spent together. 

  
  
  
  


_ “If two hearts choose the same path… it is a rare and wonderful thing. Yes, there is risk but the seed that is not planted can never grow.” _

 

The more Acroyear thought about it, the more obvious the offer became. Acroyear wasn’t one for anxiety, but the thought he could be incorrect was happy to provide such a feeling. A stupid thought - or was it? It was unfamiliar turf. Was the knight simply trying to provide advice? Was he misinterpreting kindness for something else out of personal desire? Feelings. Desires… All complicated.

 

The seed that is not planted can never grow. The two of them were here. Right now. Who knew if they would survive. Who knew if they would see eachother again. If Rom would be small enough to be compatible ever again. War was like that, and they were warriors. Vastly different, yet quite the same. 

  
  


Acroyear found himself outside of Rom’s temporary bunk. The knight needed rest was the consensus of the rest of the crew, but he knew Rom wouldn’t be resting. The promise of a coming battle would have his adrenaline pumping, and mind racing. 

 

Acroyear lifted a hand. Ready to knock on the door. 

 

He may not be  _ resting _ , but what if he was preparing? Centering himself as Acroyear usually did.

 

Acroyear withdrew his hand.

 

But what if he was waiting? 

 

He didn’t let himself dwell. He banged on the door - no turning back now - and in moments, Rom crossed the room in a hurried clatter of metal, yanked the door open, and was standing before him. The knight’s eyes glowed a bit dimly. Soft embers where raging flames usually were. Oh, he was tired, wasn’t he?

 

“Is something wrong, friend?” Rom cautiously asked, poking his head out the door, clearly expecting some kind of emergency. The word ‘friend’ felt like a punch in the chest.

 

“Nothing is amiss, friend.” Acroyear cringed internally as he returned the title. “I just wanted to further discuss our previous conversation. May I come in? I would prefer it to be private.” 

 

Rom nodded almost instantly. “Of course.” He stepped aside to let Acroyear in before closing the door behind him. He locked it too. Acroyear tried not to become too hopeful. The warrior took a moment to think his words out. He didn’t think he would get himself this far. He really didn’t plan ahead. He never did. He worked better when he was just rolling with the punches, and adapting as they came. 

 

“I apologize, Acroyear. I imagine my questions, and my statements were… intrusive.” Rom sounded remorseful. 

 

“No need for apologies, Rom. Just…” he paused. He was embarrassed to an extent. His armor was running hot, and everything was trapped in. Opening a vent felt indecent at the moment… “I would like to ask about how relationships are handled in your culture.” 

 

Rom blinked. “Oh- I… I actually wanted to ask you the same, before we were cut short - before I cut us short.” The knight slowly walked across the room. Pushing a chair towards Acroyear, before settling himself atop his nightstand. “Well… Which aspects are you most interested in?” 

 

Acroyear released his vent as he lowered himself into his chair. Hoping desperately that it would be assumed to be hydraulics. Lest the mood be made even weirder somehow. 

 

“The code of intimate relationships. The types there are, and how they are initiated.”

Acroyear answered in a flat, level tone.

 

“Well, there is no set code to be universally followed. It is case by case, established by partners. Types, similarly are all unique. Partners discuss the duration, the limits, and the expectations. For example, one could state their relationship begins and ends within an evening… or lasts an eternity. Some decide the people involved are free to spark new relationships, others wish to be exclusive. Some may decide the relationship encompasses all types of intimacies. Some wish it to be bound to physical, or emotional only. It is quite a wide array. But having expectations laid out by preference is better than rigid social structure, in my opinion - no ill intent meant by that, of course. As for how they’re initiated… mutual interest, and a request.”

 

Rom explained things like Biotron. It was amusing.

 

“How about your culture’s relationships?” The knight tilted his head inquisitively, and leaned forward politely.

 

Acroyear answered with a shrug. 

“I am uncertain. I have never been in one.” Rom blinked in surprise. Acroyear vented again. Far less subtle. “Or I assume not. Most of my life before I became… this…” He elaborated, gesturing to his red and black body as he spoke. “... is a haze. From what I’ve gathered, emotional and physical go together. One after the other. I’m not too sure what the procedure for starting a relationship is though. I’ve never been around for that part.” 

  
  


“And since then, you have been too far disconnected from your species to take part in it, I presume?” Rom observed. Acroyear nodded. Rom quickly apologized. “Intrusive again, I am sorry.”

 

Acroyear dismissed it with a wave, but Rom continued.

“- I just find you fascinating.” Acroyear perked once more. Once again hoping he wasn’t interpreting things in his favor. “You are similar to myself. Organic, first, but forged into something else. Something new. Mechanical, but not a robot. Cyborg is a severe understatement.” Rom mused.

 

“Organic, robotic, and a dash of something else. Superior to the sum of our parts.” Acroyear offered, to which Rom nodded. Satisfied. “Though I was born to fight. You…” “I quite literally tripped and fell into it.” 

 

Acroyear could talk with the knight all day, but his ulterior motive dug at him. Emboldened by the ease of conversation, he pushed along.

 

“Sorry to cut this short, but we are short on time, and wish to ask something of you.” Acroyear began. Leaning forwards to rest his hands on his knees. “I wish to start a relationship.”

  
  


“I fear I am not the best person to go to for advice, if that is what you’re implying.” Rom stated. The obliviousness made that anxiety spark once more.

 

Behind his face plate, Acroyear took a deep breath. Their universes were possibly ending soon. If not now, then when? The mentality brought him more courage. “With you. Temporary. For the few hours we have before we assault Karza’s fortress. Physically- if possible - and emotionally. If you would accept it.”

 

Acroyear looked down at the floor. Rom was nice. Rom was polite. He wouldn’t react too harshly, he hoped. But the rejection was still scary. Even a simple ‘no’ had his chest aching

 

He wished he had asked what happened when a relationship was declined, or what happened after one ended, rather than rush in so quickly. Acroyear didn’t make plans, no. But he didn’t rush in foolishly - usually. He prepared. He learned. Then made his move. Rom drummed his fingers on the side of the nightstand in thought for a few moments. The sound was like a ticking clock. 

 

“I accept.” Somehow that was more dizzying than a refusal. 

  
  


<hr>

  
  


Rom had guided Acroyear to the bed, and scanned him over several times. The warrior settled into the bed as Rom directed. In his own quarters, he slept on the floor by choice, as to not spark dependency. He allowed himself an exception this once, and tried not to think about how comfortable it was.

 

The question ‘do you have any ideas?’ Was passed around several times. While Rom began scanning individual pieces of armor, and circuitry.

 

The two of them were clueless, but determined. Acroyear would have found it amusing if he didn’t suspect that every passing, wasteful moment in which no progress was made, simply made Rom more likely to settle for less.

They were both sealed inside their armor. Rom had figured out his own armor and body long ago. He was in it longer. He wasn’t horribly disfigured to the point where the necessary parts may no longer be intact. 

Acroyear had never tried such things. Why bother? Everything below the neck was either degraded beyond rescue, or mechanical. Even the skin of his face was gone. He presumed there was nothing left for him.

 

Still, Rom sat over him - on his very codpiece. The warrior’s red paint reflected on the knight’s chrome armor in a beautiful way. Acroyear’s hands on his hip. 

Rom’s fingers squeezed between gaps in his armor with ease to stroke at the more sensitive mesh underneath. Hands running down the warrior’s broad chest, thumbing along the ridges. Circling the charge ports on his chest. Riding upwards to his collar, before those skilled fingers worked at his neck. Finally finding flesh. Albeit under a seal suit.

 

Acroyear let out a low hum of appreciation, but… 

 

“It feels pleasant, but not stimulating.” He shared. Rom sighed quietly. Still kneading at his neck. Like a nice massage. “I feared as much. On the surface, our bodies may not be too dissimilar, however that does not extend to below the plating…” Rom mused quietly. 

His hand ran up the side of Acroyear’s head. Cupping his helmet affectionately before winding up along the prongs of his helmet. They lacked sensors of any kind. An ornament. But still, Acroyear leaned into the touch happily.

 

Acroyear wanted to be disappointed. He wanted to rush ahead because the short time they had, but he couldn’t find it in himself to. Rom’s attention was too wonderful. 

So he decided to return the favor.

Acroyear spread his palms over him. Mirroring Rom’s touches as he rubbed along the plates. His bulkier fingers dipping into the gaps where they could fit. Such spaces were sparse. The plating was well fitted, and the slots where two plates met were thin. 

 

Sleek armor. Smooth planes. Sharp edges. The contrast of his dark hands on polished chrome. He was almost small compared to Acroyear’s more bulky, rounded body. He would have chuckled at the irony of being bigger than the knight, but was too engrossed in Rom’s form. The way he was reacting to the touch. Soft, stifled gasps that were barely audible. So sensitive… 

 

Rom’s attention shifted downwards while Acroyear’s shifted upwards. The knight began kneading at the insides of Acroyear’s thighs. They were considerably less armored, but mechanical. It was pleasant, but… not what he was after. He wasn’t quite sure what he was after anymore… 

 

Acroyear’s hands swept upwards tracing around the shiny silver of the knight’s body. Gliding over the red lights on his chest, up to the cabling of his neck. Thumb tracing over the man’s jaw. Fingers laced behind his head. Slotting into the ridges that guarded the back of his neck.

 

“You’re so gorgeous…” Acroyear whispered adoringly. Rom actually laughed. It was the first time the soldier had ever heard it, and he was practically star struck. 

 

“I did not presume you to be so maudlin.” The knight teased. 

 

“I’m not. I’m not a sap, I’m just stating facts.” Rom laughed once more. 

 

“And Orphion says I’m the emotional, melodramatic one.” Rom chuckled, and Acroyear couldn’t help himself. He pulled Rom down. The man resisted for a split second, before he saw the intent, and let himself be pulled in for a ‘kiss’. 

 

It wasn’t too much of a kiss. They just nuzzled their faceplates together. Shining silver against his own rugged red. Their visors lined up, and their eyes shut. Then suddenly everything flipped on its head, and Acroyear saw static. He heard himself let out a partially confused moan, and felt the oddest warmth engulf him. Spreading from his thighs, all the way up his spinal strut, to the base of the neck. Too much feeling, yet not enough at the same time. 

 

“W… wha-“ Acroyear could barely muster before Rom hummed, and did whatever he’d done again. 

It was intense - so incredibly intense, after so long without even the barest of feeling, but it was unmistakable… that was what he was after. Pleasure. Acroyear couldn’t help but pull Rom flush to him. Strong arms trapping the knight in, grip tight enough to leave dents if Rom’s armor was made of something other than whatever mystical material his order used.

 

“How?” The warrior quickly demanded with a shaky voice before Rom did it again. 

 

“It seems your capacity for pleasure wasn’t removed. You just didn’t have the right parts.” Rom explained. An odd shape traced along the bottom of his codpiece. “I’m only able to access it by reconfiguring my armor to interface with yours. Sending the signals the port is designed to receive.” 

 

Acroyear groaned loudly. 

“So how am I supposed to get off on my own?” Rom hit him with another wave of energy again. This time in consistently spaced pulses, rather than a brief, dizzying wave. It felt like it was building exponentially this time.

“Rom! Rom- Rom, oh gods-“ his body was on fire. He couldn’t cycle his fans fast enough - it almost hurt - no, it did hurt. Acroyear liked the pain but… he wanted this to last longer than a few minutes. Yet the prospect of stopping felt outlandish. 

 

“Pl-please! fuck…” he was writhing. “More- don’t - don’t stop!” He was shaking hard enough for his armor to rattle. Rom had somehow escaped his death grip, and skillfully manipulated the larger man to hold his hands up above his head. How the knight was so strong was baffling, and the manhandling only managed to turn him on even more. The man struggled under Rom. Moaning, and staring up at him as the knight grinded his hips against the ridges of Acroyear’s abdominal armor. It felt like the most important thing in the world that he touch Rom. 

At some point, the knight had parted his codpiece, the metal slid away, to reveal a mostly featureless looking groin. 

 

He was tempted to lift his faceplate to use his mouth on him, but he was still capable of thinking the better of it in his state. The thought was thrown away anyway when Rom nuzzled into his neck. The soft gasps he made practically melted the warrior.

 

“I’m close…” he warned with a keen. Acroyear had no idea what would possibly happen, but the building sensation was unmistakable. The feeling that it was about to peak. Rom didn’t stop. For that, Acroyear was thankful. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that on his first go in years. 

Rom sped up the pulses, until it was one sustained surge of energy that had Acroyear thrusting his hips up onto Rom’s hand, and trying to tear his arms free to do… something. Anything.

His moans grew louder, and louder, until suddenly he felt an explosion of static across his mind. A burst of pleasure, and relief. His visor fizzed, and his head went blank. He felt Rom slow down the pulses, and their intensity. Letting Acroyear ride it out before disconnecting entirely. 

It felt wrong somehow. His systems felt empty without Rom comfortably lodged in there, digging around. 

 

He sat there for awhile. Blank. Recovering, and cooling down, when suddenly it hit him.

 

He regretted this. He requested a few hours, but he wanted more. Months. Years, maybe. But it was an impossibility for both of them. He developed a dependency he shouldn’t have… He batted the thoughts away. Telling himself he would make this work.

 

Rom let Acroyear’s hands go, and settled beside the warrior. Grabbing a pillow off the floor that the warrior had most likely dislodged. He settled onto it. Red eyes happily bright, and focused on Acroyear.

 

“Th-thank you. That was wonderful.” It felt clunky, but it was the best he could think to say.  “But what about you?” 

Acroyear rolled onto his side, faceplate to faceplate with the knight. 

 

“You do not have to help unless you want to.” Rom answered easily.

 

“What if I want to?” 

 

“Oh… well… help yourself, I suppose.” That solstar knight confidence and stoicism was gone in an instant. He sounded flustered, and Acroyear found it adorable. Comfortable talking about relationships. Fine with making another man cum, but bashful once the attention was on him. 

 

Acroyear leaned forward. Nudging Rom’s faceplate with his own (he barely managed to stop himself from shredding his dignity with a kiss sound). 

He climbed over Rom. He completely covered the thinner man, and Acroyear couldn’t help it. He gave another kiss. Planting it at the ridge where his neck and chest plating met. 

 

He ran his fingers down Rom once more. Lowering himself until he was laying between Rom’s legs. Mirroring the touches he’d administered before, sliding along the edges of plates until he reached Rom’s groin. Covered in smooth, black material. He dragged his hand down it. Feeling for any bulge, or indent that he could focus his attention onto, but… he found nothing. He reached back, hand groping his fine, well toned butt, but once again. Nothing. 

 

He wouldn’t admit defeat. He’d figure it out. 

 

He rubbed down the man’s inner thighs. His hips, He returned back to Rom’s groin. Pressing down with his thumb this time. Dragging it down, and pushing gently. Nothing. It was completely smooth. 

He glanced up to finally ask, when he noticed a few things he’d missed in his focus: Rom was gripping the bed sheets tightly with one hand, and covering his faceplate with the other. That, and his legs were trembling. 

 

“Gods of Elonia, do not - don’t stop. Please… You’re doing great-“ Rom pleaded, voice strained.

 

Acroyear had no idea what he was doing, but apparently, he was doing it well. He felt proud. He reached up, taking Rom’s hand from the sheets, to hold in his own, before returning with doubled efforts. Pressing into him with his thumb and knuckle. Gently massaging. 

Rom involuntarily squeezed his hand whenever Acroyear did something right. Something he took advantage of quite well. Not before long, the knight was trying to catch wanton moans in his hand, and he was using the wings on the soldier’s helmet as a handle. 

 

Acroyear reveled in the gasps. Enjoyed the soft whines when he slowed down. Loved the sharp groans when he went rough. The proud honorable knight was putty in his hands and he felt like he could do this forever. Unfortunately, he couldn’t - or wouldn’t. Rom was quickly getting closer and closer, and he had to be gentler, and gentler to keep him from coming too soon. 

And so he let him.

 

With a rough press, he dragged his forefingers down, and nuzzled his faceplate into Rom’s thigh. The result was instantaneous. 

 

“Gods- Gods, Acroy-“ 

 

He did it again. And again. And one more time was all it took for the knight let out one final, loud moan as he tensed up, and went utterly stiff. 

 

Acroyear set his head on Rom’s thigh, and looked up at the knight. Watching as he slumped into the pillows, in both exhaustion, and satisfaction. The trembling slowly stopped, his breathing eventually leveled, and when the knight was ready, he guided his plating to cover him up once more. They laid there peacefully for awhile. Acroyear eventually crawled back up to sit with Rom. The bed was reasonably sized, but cramped for men of their build and stature. The only way they could truly fit was with one atop the other. Which Acroyear didn’t mind in the slightest. He used the knight’s chest as a pillow, and hooked his arm, and leg over the man. Sprawled out, but comfortable. Acroyear tried not to think about how much worse sleeping on the floor was, compared to a mattress, and a cuddle partner.

 

For once, the soldier felt content with resting. The incessant urge to kill. To tear something living apart. To dig his sword into flesh. It was gone. It felt like a weight off of his chest. He started to drift off to sleep, without any sort of medicine to aid him. 

 

It was so strange… 

 

“What do you intend to do after we defeat Karza?” Rom asked. Breaking the silence. Acroyear looked up at him. Lifting his head, right into Rom’s hand. 

 

“No idea. Find some new fight, I guess.” The soldier admitted. “Settling down somewhere and retiring sounds nightmarish.” 

 

“Would you like to travel with me?” 

 

There was a long pause, of uncertain silence. When Acroyear answered, he sounded far too excited than intended.

 

“You… want me to travel with you?”

 

“Yes. You are a formidable warrior, and a good man. I can trust you, and rely on you. I enjoy your company. You are immune to wraith contamination, which means you would be safe if you worked alongside me, and… I am eager to see this relationship through. If you would allow it, of course.” Rom explained. Looking intently down at the man.

 

“I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

It was hours later when the crew of the Heliopolis returned to the helm to plan their assault. Most of the crew at least. Microtron and Biotron had never left of course. Larissa and Phi had returned. There was no sign of Rom, or Acroyear. Their communicators were offline it seemed.

They patiently waited for a good while. Assuming they were busy with something. Neither were the type to shirk duty in the slightest. Especially not a FIGHT that their UNIVERSES depended on.

But as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into a half hour, Phi finally got up, with an annoyed huff, and a comment of “I’ll find em.”

 

She marched down the halls. Poking her head into the room Acroyear slept in. A sorry excuse for a maintenance closet, stocked with armor polish, and miscellaneous weaponry the soldier collected. But it was empty.

 

So she moved along, checking the medical bay, to find it in a similar fate. She checked all of the Acroyear’s frequent haunts to find them empty, and long since left alone. 

 

Annoyance turned to concern. Soon she was jogging down the hall to Rom’s room - out of options. Those two were kinda close right? Rom would tell them if Acroyear planned to leave. Right??

She knocked on the door quietly. Trying her best to calm herself while she waited. 

 

Acroyear was loyal. He wouldn’t just leave… He - no, he wasn’t stupid enough to run off to Karza’s fortress alone, was he? No. No. Definitely not. Maybe he just went out for a flight to ease his nerves? He never did do too well with being cooped up…

 

Phi shook herself out of her thoughts long enough to realize that no one was answering. She knocked louder, but nothing. She tried the handle. Locked.

 

“Microtron, override the lock please.” 

 

It clicked open, and she swung it open. 

 

Her heart seemed to stop for a few seconds before she let out a sigh of relief and a quiet laugh. She tried to level herself. Acroyear was right there. Sleeping on a bed. He looked so peaceful… Quiet. Still. No tension in his form. 

 

“Acroyear? What are you doing in here? Aren’t these Rom’s quarters?” 

 

Slowly Acroyear seemed to wake up. He let out a tired groan, and shifted slightly to look over at her, and - “Rom?!” -and under him, was the space knight. He stretched, and sat up. Somehow remaining stoic. Both of them were. Not a hint of embarrassment. Because of course they wouldn’t be. Of course the two super soldier murder machines would be cuddle buddies. She put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes for a moment.

 

She wanted to be shocked, but… but no. This made alarming sense. 

 

“I’ll give you two five extra minutes. Hurry up and get to the helm.” She ordered through a laugh. 


End file.
